


Getting To Know You

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You

He walked into her room without even thinking. Technically they were all his rooms anyway.

She was fast asleep. Face down on the bed, the covers had been kicked away and now completely bared her back to him. He grinned and leant against the door, amazed by how pale her skin was now he was presented by so much of it.

He didn’t even realise that she was sleeping naked until she suddenly turned onto her back, exposing her breasts to him.

He continued to grin and watch her sleep, decide ding to silently to take her somewhere very, very sunny to tan her up a little.

He suspected she’s look beautiful with a tan.

“Pervert.” She mumbled. He looked at her face to see she had one eye half open.

“So cover up.”

“Ngh.” She rolled over onto her stomach again and he bounded over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What’s this?” he asked, touching the small heart tattooed on her back. “A tattoo?”

“Fucking genius.” She mumbled into the pillow.

“Aren’t we grumpy in the morning?”

“And my mum doesn’t know about it so don’t tell her.”

“Okay, I’d hate to make her angry.” He said, circling the heart with his index finger. “Again. She’d only blame it on me, leadin’ you astray.”

Her response was muffled by the pillow.

“What’s this?” He asked, trailing his finger along a faded white scar on her back, grinning when she shivered.

“Car accident.”

“What happened?”

“Not sure. Fell asleep in the car on the way home from the pub, woke up in hospital. Mickey was driving, mum tried to kill him.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t his fault though.”

“Right. You were okay though?”

“Yeah, just that gash.”

He was running his fingers up and down the scar and the skin surrounding u. It was soft; he liked it, touching her. On closer inspection the pale skin of her back had random freckles dotted about. He began to poke the little brown spots.

“Hey.” She twisted her body from side to side.

“Freckles.” He stated.

“Very observant.” She said annoyed.

“Do you have them all over?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Can I see?”

“Pervert.”

“No, I’m just curious. Humans are the only race I know that have freckles. And I know all the races.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Which bit?”

“About the freckles. “ She turned over, taking the covers with her and pulling them up to her neck.

“No it’s true.” he said, leaning forward to try and peer under the blanket. She frowned at him but he just grinned back. “Can I see?”

“What?”

“Your freckles.”

“Fuck off.”

“Come on grumpy, I’ve already seen the top half, might as well let me see the rest.”

“You. Are not. Seeing me naked.”

He continued to grin at her.

“Why not? You’re beautiful.” She blushed just a little and his grin got wider at the sight. “Don’t you trust me?” He said, adding a hurt tone into the question.

“Completely.”

“Then?”

“No.”

“You’ll know I’ll just walk in on you in the shower later instead.” She sighed.

“Fine.”

“Fantastic.”

She pulled the covers away from her, to reveal that was sleeping in just pyjama trousers that were sitting very low on her hips. A look of disappointment flashed across his face when he saw them but she simply stuck her tongue out at him. A serious look replaced it and she wondered at what was wrong until he spoke.

“Beautiful.”

He looked at her body, at the odd freckle on her chest and stomach.

“Does your mum know about this?” He asked, tugging at the ring in her belly button gently.

“Yeah, she paid for it.”

“What’s this?” He asked, brushing his fingertips over a dark spot just under her left breast. She gasped, surprised at the caress but he didn’t comment on it.

Just grinned.

“Birthmark.”

“Looks like the continent of Trolaheenaset on Kran.”

“Really?” She sat up and peered down at the spot he was looking at. “Mickey said it looked like Italy.”

“Nah, Trolaheenaset to a tee.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“I know you will.” She smiled as he leant down and kissed her on the forehead. “Breakfast?”

“Please.” He grinned at her.

“Anytime you want to have a look at my body just ask. You don’t have to come and spy on me in the shower anymore.”

“I did that once and I explained why!” She said turning bright red.

“Well, you can look any time though my body isn’t as interesting as yours. No scars, marks, definitely no add-ons.” Hr flicked the belly button ring.

“Nothing?”

“Nope.” He stood up. “I’ll show you later. But first breakfast and some sunbathing.”

“Sunbathing?” She asked as he walked out of her room.

“I’ll find us some lotion.”

“Pervert.”


End file.
